1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a handling chute for a large animal such as an elephant or the like and more particularly to a handling chute in which an elephant can be securely held, strapped and hydraulically rotated to a position in which it is lying on its side to provide ready access to its legs and feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In situations in which large animals, such as elephants or the like, require medical attention, including inoculations, hygienic care or other close quarter handling, an attending handler or veterinarian is in constant danger of serious injury by the animal, either intentional or inadvertent. This is particularly true if the attended animal is unrestrained. However, safely and securing restraining an elephant is not an easy task. In addition, it is sometimes necessary to place an elephant under general anesthesia for surgical procedures. To safely do so, the elephant must be safely and adequately supported to avoid injury while it is unconscious.
Numerous attempts have been made to create a safe and effective handling chute for large animal veterinary and hygienic care. Most such prior art attempts have been directed at cattle, horses and the like.
In a typical prior art device, a horse or cow is driven into a confining chute with two walls in which one or both walls are movable. Often a head gate is provided at one end to immobilize the animal's head. The movable wall(s) are then moved inwardly toward the confined animal, gripping it in a vise-like arrangement. Some movable wall systems have been made large enough to handle elephants or other large animals. Generally such systems have been simple stalls with one movable wall in which the animal is maintained in an upright position.
In some prior art devices for cattle or horses, the entire confining chute is then made pivotable about an axis which allows the animal to be rotated for enhanced access to the feet and legs, for example.
Such prior art handling chutes have generally not been suitable for very large animals such as elephants, for a number of reasons. The sheer size and weight of an elephant demands a large and very strong confining structure. In addition, an elephant's shape requires a confining structure which is flexible in its application, and an elephant's enormous strength requires a specialized immobilizing system. Ordinary head gates are not effective in holding an elephant's head, and an elephant's native intelligence makes it almost impossible to get it to enter a confining structure which is painful or particularly uncomfortable. A handling chute for an elephant should give a handler ready access to all parts of the animal's anatomy, while, at the same time, providing an elevated platform from which a handler can work. The pads of an elephant's feet also require specialized care and access. Another concern of elephant handlers is the trunk, which is extremely strong and can be used as a weapon by the elephant, again either intentionally or inadvertently. None of the prior art restraining chutes is designed for, nor are they readily adaptable for use with an elephant.
It is clear, then, that a real need exists for a handling chute designed to provide a handler or veterinarian with safe and convenient access to all portions of an elephant's anatomy. Such a chute must be extremely strong and durable, yet flexible in its operation, should provide a secure restraining system, should be capable of safely rotating the elephant to a position in which its feet are readily accessible, should protect the handlers from damage by an elephant's trunk, and, preferably, should provide a convenient, elevated platform for enhanced access.